1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electronic photo imaging and transmission devices that electronically capture and convert live images for processing and transmitting over telecommunication conduits.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to photo booths and electronic imaging stations wherein an individual typically enters a small enclosure with a fixed instance photographic camera, takes and processes a number of still photos for a prescribed fee. Electronic xe2x80x9cphotoxe2x80x9d booths or sticker stations use a video camera and printing device to capture the user""s image on a tangible form with pre-selected fixed or electronic backgrounds, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,708, 5,426,594, 5,343,386, 5,513,116 and 5,623,581.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,708 an automatic photographic apparatus is disclosed having a booth with a background scene that produces photo postcards of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,594 is directed to an electronic greeting card store and communication system where an electronic greeting card is composed by the user from a catalog of pre-determined images with custom texts and transmitted electronically by the sender to the intended receiver by telecommunication means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,386 claims an apparatus for making an electronically produced postcards wherein a user generates a self-portrait in a pictorial background by use of a video camera and electronic processing equipment. The stored image is then printed out on a postcard format for immediate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,116 discloses a vending machine for personal and customized products including greeting cards and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,581 a direct view interactive photo kiosk that composes live images and superimposes them on an electronic generated background is disclosed. A hard copy of the composed image is then printed out for the user.
The present invention provides for a self-contained photographic apparatus for the composition of a custom electronic photo image of the user in a scenic background location where the invention is placed. The image of the user in the background is processed into an electronic message format and is transmitted via telecommunication equipment to multiple recipients at remote locations for a prescribed fee. Customized software allows for personalized text message input and controls payment options via consumer currency or debit venues. A number of pre-programmed electronic internet service providers and messages are available in one touch activated screen formats for customizing the electronic message.